Von Muffins und anderen Schwierigkeiten
by M9
Summary: Besuch von Methos bei...ja..das lest selbst... *zwinker*


Disclaimer: Methos gehört leider den Machern von Highlander. Geld wird hiermit auch keins verdient.

Sonstiges: Den alten Mann kennt ihr ja schon, den zweiten Charakter...nunja...das könnte im Grunde jeder sein... *zwinker* (solange man die Menge von jeder auf die Menge der Fanficitonautorinnen begrenzt und...äh...ok, ich glaub das war jetzt doch etwas zuviel Mathe... ;) )

Viel Spaß beim Lesen... Reviews nehm ich gerne.... *mit Zaunpfahl winkt*

**Von Muffins und anderen Schwierigkeiten**

Er saß auf dem Tisch und ließ seine Beine herabbaumeln. Neugierig wollte er wissen „Bekomme ich diesmal auch eine Frau ab?"

„Bin gerade dabei..." bekam er von ihr grinsend zur Antwort. Dabei tippte sie fleißig auf ihre Computertastatur ein.

„Zeig mal..." forderte er, sprang behende vom Tisch und las, über ihre Schulter gebeugt, den Text, der auf dem Monitor zu sehen war. „Das wird Mac aber ärgern!" stellte er belustigt, mit einem hämischen Unterton in der Stimme, fest. Er packte freudig ihre Schultern und knuddelte sie kräftig.

„Hey Methos, so werde ich nie fertig..." wehrte sie sich lachend. „Iß lieber noch ein paar von den getrockneten Feigen." schlug sie ihm vor, während sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite.

Mit gerümpfter Nase blickte er auf die Schüssel mit Feigen, die neben dem Computer stand. „Ich mag aber lieber Muffins..."

„Die hast du aber schon alle weggeputzt."

„Na dann backen wir eben Neue!" beantragte er. Dabei versuchte er den Hundeblick nachzuahmen, mit dem sein Freund MacLeod so viel Erfolg hatte. Doch er machte seine Gesichtsverrenkungen umsonst.

Sie drückte ihm nämlich, keinen Wiederspruch duldend, die Schüssel in den Bauch und erklärte ihm „Du wolltest diese Dinger. Jetzt iß sie auch!" und sich wieder ihrer Fanfiction zuwendend meinte sie noch „Bevor diese Früchte nicht weg sind gibt es keine Muffins mehr!"

Brummelnd verzog er sich wieder zum Tisch und fing an eine Feige nach der Anderen in sich hineinzustopfen. Bald wurde er jedoch von ihr durch eine Frage unterbrochen.

„Sag mal," sie machte eine Pause um noch einmal tief durchzuatmen. „benutzt ihr Unsterblichen eigentlich Kondome?"

Er schnappte nach Luft bei dieser Frage. „Habt ihr Fans eigentlich keine anderen Sorgen?" Dabei nahmen seine Wangen einen leicht rosa Unterton an.

„Im Moment nicht." grinste sie ihn an „Und? Wie ist das jetzt?" bohrte sie weiter nach.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde um einen weiteren Ton rötlicher und er konzentrierte sich plötzlich immens auf die Feigenschüssel, die er noch in seinen Händen hielt. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" platzte er dann heraus.

„Och, geniert sich der Älteste der Unsterblichen etwa?" neckte sie ihn weiter.

Doch er wollte die Frage immer noch nicht beantworten. Statt dessen beschwerte er sich „Zustände sind das hier." er sprang wieder vom Tisch herunter „Unschickliche Fragen, kein Bier und nicht mal was Vernünftiges zu essen...."

„Willst du etwa schon wieder zu Sala zurück?" unterbrach sie seine Schimpftirade.

„Und nackt durch die Andromeda rennen?" fragte er entsetzt zurück, was seinem Gegenüber nur ein berechnendes Grinsen entlockte. „Neeeeeeeeeeeee..." beschloß er mit verzogenem Gesicht. Dann stellte er zufrieden fest, daß er die Schale in seinen Händen leergegessen hatte und knallte sie auf den Tisch. „Jetzt können wir ja Muffins backen!"

Sie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Du und deine Muffins..." sie stand auf und lenkte ein „Na gut, wenn du dann endlich Ruhe gibst und mir wieder schön brav bei meiner Story hilfst?"

Er nickte so heftig, daß sie schon Angst hatte sein Kopf würde abfallen und so gingen die beiden in die Küche.

Während er weiter ins Wohnzimmer wanderte um durch das Fernsehprogramm zu zappen suchte sie das Rezept und die notwendigen Zutaten zusammen.

Auf dem ersten Sender war nur ein Streichquartett bei einer Probeaufnahme zu sehen. Er schaltete schnell weiter und landete bei einem Sangriasaufgelage. Auch das zappte er schnell weg, wodurch er zu einer Kochsendung weiterschaltete. „Nehmen sie ein Cornetto Nuß und..." war aus dem TV-Gerät zu vernehmen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf „Brrrrrrrrr, kommt denn heute nichts Gescheites in dieser Kiste?" und schaltete, nachdem er sämtliche Kanäle durchgesehen hatte, wieder aus.

Dann wandte er sich dem CD-Spieler zu, der zu seiner Freude direkt hinter dem Fernseher untergebracht war. Er sah die danebenstehenden CDs durch. „Dirty Dancing, Eis am Stiel....ah ja, Queen, das ist jetzt das Richtige..." murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich für eine der Silberscheiben entschied.

Nachdem er sie eingelegt und auf volle Lautstärke gedreht hatte ging er langsam in die Küche zurück, in der sie schon kräftig am Teig anrühren war.

Sie wollte gerade ein Päckchen Rosinen in den Teig schütten, als er hektisch eingriff. „Aber doch nicht nur Rosinenmuffins..." rief er entsetzt „...wir müssen doch variieren." Er schob sie zur Seite und griff sich zwei weitere Schüsseln, in die er den Teig verteilte. „Wir haben hier doch noch Haselnüsse und Kokos und Streusel..." hielt er ihr sämtliche Zutatenpäckchen vor die Nase.

Sie zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn mißtrauisch an. Einen Moment später zog sie ihren Mund jedoch schon wieder zu einem breiten Lachen, wie es normalerweise nur die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland konnte, auseinander. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Küche mit dem Satz „Dort ist der Backofen, den Rest machst du ja schon allein."

Er sah ihr kurz verwundert nach, vertiefte sich aber sogleich wieder in seine Backtätigkeit.

Derweil ging sie sich Sonnencreme aus dem Bad holen und verzog sich mit dem Laptop in den Garten. Dort schrieb sie, gemütlich auf dem Liegestuhl sitzend, an ihrer Geschichte weiter.

Nachdem sie ein kräftiges Stück weitergekommen war beschloß sie sich noch ein wenig zurückzulehnen, um die wunderbar scheinende Sonne zu genießen.

Einige Zeit später sprang sie abrupt mit einem Schrei auf. Dabei stieß sie gegen ihn. Er hatte sich mit einem Tablett voller fertiger Muffins angeschlichen. Diese flogen nun allesamt durch die Luft und er versuchte sie sofort in einer verzweifelten Aktion aufzufangen. „Was für eine Hornisse hat dich denn gestochen?" wollte er anklagend wissen, während er die Muffins einzeln zurück auf das Tablett bugsierte.

Sie half ihm die süßen Teile einzufangen und danach saßen sie zusammen auf der Liege. Er fragte besorgt „Was war denn los eben?"

„Naja, ich war etwas eingenickt..." klärte sie ihn auf „...und habe geträumt, daß ein verrückter Asiate im Badeanzug dich überfahren hätte..."

„Hä? Wer soll mich überfahren haben?" starrte er sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Na du kennst doch diesen Sandoval aus Mission Erde?" fragte sie ihn.

Er nickte nur, immer noch leicht verwirrt.

„Jedenfalls habe ich geträumt, daß der, in einen knallgelben Badeanzug gezwängt, angerauscht kommt und dich mit einem Strandbuggie überfährt. Du hast vielleicht eklig ausgesehen so zermatscht..." schüttelte sie angewidert den Kopf.

„Sandoval?" fragte er das Gesicht verziehend „Der soll mich mit einem Strandbuggie überfahren? Und das Ganze im Badeanzug?" Er sah sie Kopfschüttelnd an. „Du warst zu oft im Forum!" stellte er dann grinsend fest.

Sie zog eine Flunsch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Dann wollte sie sich bei ihm über den Kommentar beschweren, wurde jedoch von ihm daran gehindert, indem er ihr einfach ein Muffin in den Mund steckte. „Probier die lieber mal!" lenkte er sie ab, was auch prompt funktionierte.

„Mmmmh, die schind gut..." stellte sie freudig fest und schnappte sich gleich noch Eines.

Auch er griff kräftig zu und dann machten sie sich gemeinsam daran ihre Fanfiction zu beenden.

Und wenn er nicht von anderen für ihre Geschichten entführt worden ist, dann sitzen die beiden immer noch Muffins futternd vor dem Computer....

Ende


End file.
